


Natural Pain Relief

by thesmolestnerd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke and Lexa are like 15, Clarke's characterization is different in this than in most modern aus, Consensual Sex, Cramps, F/F, Madi is Clarke's sister, Period Sex, Periods, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just go with it, so it is underaged, soft sin, whiny clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Clarke is having really bad cramps, and Lexa suggests some natural pain relief.





	Natural Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in my series of Clexa HSAU. It's called based on a true story, because...the inspiration of them comes from things that happened with the girl who made me realize I was gay. Unlike Clarke and Lexa, we didn't date though. I'm not really writing these chronological order although I will try to list them as what order they are in the series. I hope you enjoy.

“Lexa.”

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin,” said Lexa, standing in the doorway, trying not to fidget too bad. “Is Clarke okay?” Mrs. Griffin chuckled and shook her head.

“Clarke’s fine. She’s being overdramatic again,” she said. “She’s just whining about her cramps. And you know it’s Abby to you, Lexa.”

“She said she’s having her really bad cramps,” said Lexa. Abby nodded. 

“Yeah,” said Abby. “You know how she gets…Thanks for coming. I know she’s a big girl, but I would really love for someone to watch her while I for fill out the prescription.”

“Of course,” said Lexa. “She told me I could come over. I hope that’s okay.” Abby smiled. 

“Of course, Lexa. You know you’re always welcome here,” she said. She let Lexa in. “She’s downstairs.” Lexa nodded.

“Thank you,” she said. Lexa walked down the hall and pulled open the door. She walked down the stairs. 

Clarke sat in a nest of blankets. Lexa wasn’t sure she was awake until she saw her cloudy eyes staring at the TV.

“Hi, Clarke,” said Lexa gently. Clarke blinked slowly and turned her head. She broke into a large grin.

“Lexa,” she said. “Why are you here?” Lexa chuckled. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. Madi told me you were having super cramps,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded. 

“It was bad. Mom was gonna take me to the ER, but I told her not to. It’s not like they did anything last time…assholes,” she said. Lexa shook her head and sat down on the couch next to her. Clarke rolled up on Lexa’s lap. Lexa reached into the blanket nest and ran a hand through her hair. Lexa looked up at the TV. 

“Are you watching Hannah Montanna?” asked Lexa. 

“Yeah,” she said. She squirmed out of her nest. She laid down on Lexa’s lap. “I want my Vicodin.” Lexa sighed and leaned over giving a Clarke a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Your mom is getting it, Clarke,” said Lexa. She ran her hand through Clarke’s hair. Clarke groaned.

“But I need it now,” said Clarke. Lexa shushed her and stuck her hand in the nest. She started rubbing Clarke’s belly.

“I know,” said Lexa. “I know.” Clarke shifted off of Lexa’s lap and ended up in an uncomfortable looking position with her legs half open. 

“Uh,” said Lexa. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and put it back over her stomach. Lexa started rubbing it as Clarke snuggled into her side. 

“It hurts so much…” said Clarke. Lexa smirked.

“Maybe we could try a natural pain reliever,” she said, tapping Clarke’s belly. Clarke looked over and her and pulled Lexa’s hand down below the waistband of her sweats. “Wait, you’re really up for this?” Clarke nodded.

“It hurt,” she said. 

“Do you really want now to be our first time?” said Lexa. Clarke shrugged.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” she said.

“No. I-I want to…” stammered Lexa. Clarke leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She wasn’t even leaned back all the way, she began urging Lexa’s hand lower.

“Tell me if anything feels bad,” said Lexa. Clarke nodded.

“Don’t, like, go inside of me,” said Clarke. “I don’t…” Lexa nodded. She snaked her hand down, avoiding her crotch and started rubbing the junction between her hip and pelvis. Clarke relaxed a little and closed her eyes. Lexa’s heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t believe this was real. She was touching Clarke. Like sexually. 

“And go slow, please,” Clarke mumbled softly. Lexa nodded.

“Whatever you need,” she said. She started moving her finger closer and closer to Clarke’s center. Her fingers got closer and closer as Clarke’s breath sped up. She touched the outside of Clarke’s labia and she flinched. Lexa pulled her hand back.

“Shit, sorry,” said Lexa. Clarke shook her head.

“No. Keep going,” she said. Lexa went back to stroking Clarke. She reached around to Clarke labia again. She kept rubbing small circles. Clarke squeezed the couch. Lexa continued stroking Clarke’s wet folds as Clarke’s breath sped up. She went up higher and higher…she touched Clarke’s clit and her whole body buckled. 

“Easy,” said Lexa. Lexa went back down to somewhere less sensitive. 

“Lexa, please…Lexa, just do it…” said Clarke. Lexa shushed her.

“Relax, Clarke,” said Lexa. “I got you.” Lexa’s hands went up higher as she finally started rubbing Lexa’s clit. Her entire body shook and arched off the couch. She started letting out low whines and moans. 

“Lexa,” she moaned. Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke on the lips. Clarke reached up and wrapped her finger in Lexa’s hair and her tongue in Lexa’s mouth. Lexa let out a moan. Lexa started rubbing faster and faster. Clarke’s body began tensing and tensing. Lexa could feel it, Clarke was about to—

“What the hell?” asked Madi. Lexa and Clarke shot apart.

“What the fuck?” said Clarke. “God-fucking-dammit, Madi. Fuck off.” Madi was staring at them.

“You guys are dating?” asked Madi. “You guys are screwing?” She burst out laughing. “Oh my God.” She ran back up the stairs. Clarke smacked her head against the couch. 

“Fuck…” she said. Lexa looked at her concerned. Her hand had stilled when Madi came in. 

“Are you…is everything…do you wanna finish?” said Lexa. Clarke closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

“I just…I…oh my God,” said Clarke. She rubbed her face. Lexa started moving her hand from Clarke’s pants. Clarke grabbed her wrist. “No. Just, just keep going.” Lexa froze.

“Really?” asked Lexa. Clarke nodded and leaned back. Lexa grabbed her clot and went back to rubbing her clit. Clarke jerked backwards and grabbed the couch. Her toes curled. With her slick and blood, Lexa’s hand glided over her center. Clarke let out a throaty moan.

“Fuck, Clarke, be quiet,” said Lexa. Clarke leaned up too her and quieted herself on Lexa’s mouth. Lexa’s hand faltered for a second. Clarke shoved Lexa’s wrist even farther down into her pants. “Okay, okay,” said Lexa into her mouth. Clarke moved down to her neck. She as kissing and sucking, harder and harder and—

“Ahhh,” Clarke screamed and climaxed. Lexa tried not to moan. Clarke gripped Lexa’s wrist tightly. Her whole body trembled and collapsed. Lexa smiled. She leaned down and gave Clarke a chaste kiss on the lips. She finished rubbing Clarke off. She pulled her hand from Clarke’s pants and looked at the blood and slick covered hand. She looked around and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“That was hot,” she said. Lexa finished licking of her fingers and wiped them on the blankets. 

“Feel better?” asked Lexa. Clarke nodded. 

“Yeah…we need to do that again,” said Clarke.


End file.
